Chip the Wolf
Chip the Wolf is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He plays a minor role in the ''Infinity War'' sub-series. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1979–2005' Chip was born as Úlfur Bardagamaður Drekansson on October 17, 1979, in Phoenix, Arizona. He is the first generation in his family to be born in the United States. His father is of Icelandic ancestry, while his mother is of German ancestry. Because of this, Chip heard an even mix of Icelandic and German spoken in his household, and he identifies with both cultures. Hence, on top of being nearly fluent in English, Chip is fluent in both Icelandic and German. Chip's birth name, Úlfur, means "wolf" in Icelandic. Because Chip is a first-generation American in both sides of his family, he is often taken on visits to his family in Germany and Iceland. He still continues these visits on his own even as an adult. Chip began to learn English when he entered primary school in September 1984. Despite his knowledge, he doesn't completely understand English. The best way to communicate with Chip is to speak with him in either Icelandic or German. This was the case even in his youth. Chip observed that other students were unable to pronounce his birth name correctly, and so he created an alternative name for use among the English-speaking public. He created the name Christopher Timothy Williamson, with his nickname becoming "Chip." He has actively used this name since September 20, 1984. Chip moved up to middle school in 1989 and to high school in 1993. In his sophomore year (SY 1994-95), he met Wiley. Wiley came to Chip because he had liked him; he was in the class above him, and he felt as though Chip would protect him for a then-unknown reason. During high school, Chip noticed that many of the straight male students would pick on and even beat up non-straight or suspected non-straight students. Upon observing Wiley's nervous reactions to this, Chip approached Wiley and took him to a less crowded area on campus. He asked Wiley about his sexuality, promising that he wouldn't turn on him based on the answer. Wiley timidly admitted that he was bisexual, and that one of the main reasons he came to Chip was because he found him attractive. Chip told Wiley that, no matter what, he would protect him for as long as possible. Upon hearing this, Wiley gave Chip a hug. Chip returned the embrace, patting him on the back. On January 18, 1995, Chip and Wiley met Bentley Bardson, who was visiting from the middle school. They both were surprised by his burly, large physique, but they quickly learned that he was a big softy. He was also openly gay and was willing to stand up for himself. Even so, Chip believed that Bentley was in some sort of danger, and so he ensured his protection as well. Meanwhile, Wiley admired Bentley's unabated display of his sexuality and wanted to be able to do so like him without any fear. In high school, Chip, Wiley, and Bentley remained as a trio of friends. Bentley was in the class below Wiley, and he had moved up to the high school during Chip's junior year. This meant that SY 1995-96 and SY 1996-97 were the only years the three met together in school. Despite their limited times together, the three were regarded by some as a band of brothers. During SY 1995-96, Wiley and Bentley began a love affair and were caught kissing in the bathroom on May 17, 1996. It was in this event that Wiley and Bentley admitted their sexualities. Wiley was afraid when he admitted, while Bentley was tough. Chip caught wind of this event and comforted Wiley and Bentley. On May 14, 1997, a deeply grieving Wiley told Chip and Bentley that his father had died the previous day. However, some of the bullies caught wind of this and proceeded to mock Wiley's dead father. Incensed, Chip finally told off the bullies. He berated them as being "bigoted freaks of nature" and "stupid idiots stuck in 1881." He also stated that he wasn't ashamed to be friends with a "faggot coyote" (a name tossed around frequently among the bullies) and that he loved Wiley. After his tirade, Wiley thanked Chip for standing up for him, and the two shared a long hug together. Chip graduated with the Class of 1997 the next month. Before graduation, Chip left Bentley in charge with protecting Wiley, and he gave both of them his cell phone number and email address. In his post-secondary life, Chip kept in contact with Wiley and Bentley. He would eventually learn of the things Wiley went through as an actor and of Bentley's job as a McDonald's employee. In 1999, Chip got a temporary job as a tech support agent. His favorite pastime was watching performances in theatres, and he soon longed to be an actor. He subsequently dropped his tech job in 2002 (among other stressful factors, such as complaints about dialing area codes) and went to acting classes. He was also infatuated with art and spent some of his time developing his art style. To help keep his income in check, he bought and invested a stock and made a living selling some of his artwork online. He currently does this on DeviantART and sells scanned artwork as DeviantART Prints. On November 28, 2002, Chip received news from Wiley that he had been fired from his job for accidentally killing his costar. Chip expressed his condolences, though he stated that, "Getting fired was the best thing to ever happen to you." Wiley replied, "Chip, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. Getting fired doesn't even compare." Chip auditioned to star in Cookie Crisp commercials on December 17, 2004. He had loved the cereal in his youth and wanted to star in its commercials. He received a callback in early 2005, and from then on to the present day he has made a large living portraying Chip the Wolf in Cookie Crisp commercials. '2005–2019' Chip gained a large following as the character soon after his debut. Whenever he was encountered in the streets, people would always ask him to say the slogan. Chip has stated of this, "It's nice to meet some of my fans, though I don't like it when all that people want to do is for me to just say the slogan. I can talk like anyone else can, too, you know." Chip reunited with Wiley and Bentley in 2013, when he was visiting University Place, Washington, from Phoenix. He visits them infrequently. Bentley, however, has since moved in with Wiley. Both Bentley and Chip soon became secondary members of the Guys. The three are still close friends, and they each enjoy happy lives. Chip was present during the 2015 Convergence. Soon afterwards, he became a Secondary Avenger. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' Chip plays a minor role in the Infinity War. He isn't directly involved in the War, since it distracts from his commercial filming. 'In Alternative Timelines' ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, Chip is one of the many Workers in the oligarchy of New Earth. He takes part in the overthrowing of the Leaders near the end of the story, and he soon becomes an active member of the New Avengers. Personality Chip is a loyal friend who stops at nothing to be sure that his friends are safe. Chip possesses a very thick Icelandic accent, which may make it difficult for most other people to understand what he's saying. However, people who've known him for some time have adjusted to the accent and can understand him almost perfectly. Affiliations 'Allies' *The All's Alliance **The Council of the Stars **S.H.I.E.L.D. **The Guardians of the Galaxy **The Avengers ***The Guys 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk's Resistance Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:Characters Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:The Guys Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Secondary Avengers Category:The Avengers Category:1970s births Category:1979 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Canids